boston_bei_nachtfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sabbat
Was genau ist der Sabbat und was beinhaltet er eigentlich? Für eine bessere Übersicht, und um sich besser zu orientieren, gibt es hier die wichtigsten Informationen. Überschrift des Abschnittes Hintergrund Was ist der Sabbat?thumb|350px Ich möchte immer von einer Organisation reden, allerdings ist der Sabbat weit mehr als das. Für die Kainiten, die dem 'Sabbat angehören' ist er quasi eine Glaubensgemeinschaft – und eine 'Armee' im weitesten Sinne. Der Sabbat ist, anders als die Camarilla immer verkündet, kein chaotisches Durcheinander, bei dem sich Jeder gegen Jeden auflehnt, sondern eine klare hierarchisch organisierte Gemeinschaft, die sich stärker kontrollieren kann, als es die Camarilla kann. Wo in der Camarilla eine Gruppe von Vampiren, die gemeinsam an einer Sache arbeiten sich noch gegenseitig verraten können, heimlich versuchen den Einen oder Anderen an sich zu binden, herrscht im Sabbat durch Rituale zumindest im 'Rudel' eine deutlich vertrauensvollere Stimmung. Der Sabbat ist deutlich näher an der kainitischen Traditionsgeschichte verwurzelt, als die Camarilla – vielleicht hat jeder in der Camarilla schon mal gehört, wo Vampire herkommen, dass da mal ein Kain war, der eine Lillith kennenlernte. Im Sabbat sind es Glaubensgrundsätze. Die Geschichten von Kain werden gepredigt, erzählt, ausgeschmückt und gefeiert und sie bildet einen gemeinsamen Hintergrund, der über die Clanstraditionen hinausgehen. Wo in der Camarilla die einzelnen Clans ihre Hintergründe haben und im Zweifelsfall die Geschichte mit Kain für ein Ammenmärchen halten, so hat der Sabbat eine Grundlage auf der sie alle aufbauen und die die Clanshierarchien aufsplittert und eine allgemeine Hierarchie bildet. Zumindest sollte so das Ideal sein. Es herrscht eine starker Tenor gegen die Camarilla. „Die fressen sich alle gegenseitig“ „Ich habe gehört, dass denen das egal ist, wenn einer von denen die verrät – ist ja eh üblich da!“ „Die fressen sich selbst fett um von den Ahnen am letzten Tag dann auch gut mit Blut gefüllt zu sein, damit sie ein gutes Schlachtschwein sind.“ „Ignorante Idioten.“ „Hochnäsige Ärsche.“ „Verweichlichte Vampire, die von den Ahnen klein und menschennah gehalten werden, damit sie stillstehen, wenn ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hat.“ Im Sabbat glaubt man, dass die Ahnen, die Vorsintflutlichen, am jüngsten Tag, auferstehen werden, um sich an ihren Kindern zu laben. Der Sabbat hat sich dem Kampf gegen ihren Ahnen verschrieben – sie wollen ihre Clansväter finden und töten, damit die Vorsintflutlichen (die, die vor der biblischen Sintflut Buch Moses 7, geschaffenen Vampire. 13 von Kain geschaffen, die Clansgründer, 3. Generation nach Kain) sie nicht 'auffressen' in ihrem alten Hunger. Die Camarilla glaubt daran nicht.Sie wissen zwar von Kain, von den Clansgründern – aber warum sollten sie kommen und sie fressen? Der Sabbat sagt zu dieser Haltung ganz einfach, dass es Blind ist, es zu leugnen. Und sie gehen noch weiter. „Die Camarilla ist ein Schlachthaus. In das werden die Schweine gebraucht, gezüchtet, gehalten. Und die, die es wissen, die schweigen – und sind die Schweinehirten“ Alle alten und mächtigen Vampire in den hohen Rängen der Camarilla sind in den Augen des Sabbats die Schweinehirten – sie wollen, im Falle des Falles, nämlich den Alten Ahnen, wenn sie aufwachen, ihre Domäne geben – und damit ihr eigenes Unleben retten. Die Camarilla wird aus der Sicht des Sabbats also Dummgehalten. Und so werden die Camarillamitglieder auch behandelt – wie dumme Schweine, zu nichts nütze, als abgeschlachtet zu werden, wenn sie die Wahrheit nicht erkennen. Der Mailänder Kodex Was den Sabbat ausmacht und wie seine Regeln sind erklärt der sogenannte Mailänder Kodex – eine Art Regelwerk, an das sich ein Sabbatmitglied zu halten hat: I. Der Sabbat soll wie ein Mann hinter dem Regenten der Sekte stehen. Wenn nötig, soll ein neuer Regent gewählt werden. Der Regent soll Hilfe gegen Unterdrückung gewähren und allen Sabbatmitgliedern ihre Freiheit lassen. II. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen ihr Bestes tun, um Ihren Führern zu dienen, solange besagte Führer den Willen des Regenten umsetzen. III. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen getreulich alle Auctoritas Ritae durchführen. IV. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen untereinander ihr Ehrenwort zuhalten. V. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen ihresgleichen gerecht und als gleiche behandeln und so die Einheit und Stärke des Sabbat wahren. Wenn nötig, sollen sie für ihre Brüder sorgen. VI. Alle Sabbatmitglieder müssen um jeden Preis das Wohl der Sekte und der Kainitischen Rasse über ihre eigenen persönlichen Bedürfnissen stellen. VII. Wer diesen Kodex nicht ehrt, verliert den Status eines vollwertigen Sabbatmitglieds, und ist damit der Unterstützung durch ebensolche nicht mehr würdig. VIII. So wie es immer war, so soll es sein. Die Lextalionis soll das Vorbild für die unsterbliche Gerechtigkeit sein, der sich alle Sabbatmitglieder unterwerfen. IX. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen sich gegenseitig vor den Feinden der Sekte schützen. Persönliche Feindschaften sollen persönliche Angelegenheiten bleiben, sofern sie nicht die Sicherheit der Sekte gefährden. X. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen das Territorium des Sabbats vor allen anderen Mächten beschützen. XI. Der Geist der Freiheit soll das Grundprinzip der Sekte sein. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen Freiheit von ihren Führern erwarten und verlangen. XII. Der Ritus der Monomazie soll praktiziert werden, um alle Streitigkeiten unter Sabbatmitgliedern beizulegen. , XIII. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen die Schwarze Hand unterstützen. XIV. Alle Sabbatmitglieder haben das Recht, das Betragen und die Aktivitäten ihrer Sektenbrüder und -schwestern zu beobachten, um Freiheit und Sicherheit aufrecht zu erhalten. XV. Alle Sabbatmitglieder haben das Recht, eine Versammlung von ihresgleichen und ihren unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten einzuberufen. XVI. Alle Sabbatmitglieder sollen gegen Sektenmitglieder vorgehen, die die ihnen vom Sabbat überlassene Macht und Autorität auf Kosten des Sabbat zum persönlichen Vorteil nutzen. Ein solches Verfahren darf nur auf einem Wege durchgeführt werden, den ein Quorum von Prisci genehmigt hat. Die Ämter Der Sabbat ist stark hierachisch aufgebaut, wobei man die Ämter nicht unbedingt aus 'Altersgründen' zu Würden gelegt bekommt. Es gibt keinen Primogenrat und ein Amt bekommt derjeniger, der am härtesten durchgreift. Survival of the fittest. Hier folgt also jetzt eine Auflistung der Ämter und Ränge inklusive einer Beschreibung dazu. Sie sind hierarchisch geordnet und beginnt mit dem höchsten Rang und Amt. Auch nachzulesen im Sabbat Handbuch S.32 Im Sabbat Handbuch sind neben der Liste auch genaue Ausführungen zu den Titeln zu finden.Wer sich also genauer damit befassen möchte, findet auf S. 30-37 so einiges. Die Regentin Sie steht vor dem Sabbat als große Koordinatorin – ohne direkte Macht auf die Sekte zu haben. Sie steht zwar als 'Chefin' über dem Sabbat, aber hat aber dann doch erstaunlich wenig Einfluss. Sie ist eine Art geistliches Oberhaupt – ihr Wort zählt schon, aber die Loyalität einer Stadt ist doch eher an den Erzbischof gebunden, als an eine Regentin, die scheinbar kein Gesicht hat. Die Kardinäle Sie kontrollieren Sabbataktivitäten in großen geographischen Gebieten.Sie sind die Vorgesetzten der Erzbischöfe und koordinieren damit mehrere Städte – so, dass sie ein ähnliches Ziel haben und die Dichte des Sabbats in ihrem Gebiet zunimmt.Die meisten haben die Kardinäle noch nicht gesehen – aber es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie im Grunde etwas mehr Einfluss haben als die Regentin. Die Prisci Sie sind Mitglieder des Konsistoriums. Das ist eine Art Rat, die der Regentin, Kardinälen aber auch Erzbischöfen zur Seite stehen. Sie sind in erster Linie alte, und mächtige Vampire, die schon viel von der Welt gesehen haben. Die Erzbischöfe Erzbischöfe sind für die Angelegenheiten einer Stadt zuständig. Sie sind für alle ihnen unterstehenden Kainiten in ihrer Stadt verantwortlich. Die meisten Erzbischöfe halten ihre Städte unter der „Versicherungspolitik“ - eine Art Maskerade, die deutlich lockerer zu handhaben ist. Es ist nicht wünschenswert, dass die Kainitsche Bevölkerung durch Leichtsinn einfach bhloßgestellt wird. Wo in der Camarilla hinterher versucht wird aufzuräumen, sollte ein Sterblicher hinter das Geheimnis kommen, hat der Sabbat keinen Skrupel die Sterblichen zu töten. Die Bischöfe Manchmal hat eine Stadt keinen Erzbischof – und dann finden sich in ihr ein Rat von mehreren Bischöfen.Aber auch eine große Stadt kann auf viele Bischöfe verteilt sein, die wiederum dem Erzbischof unterstellt sind, der ihre Handlungen mitverfolgt oder sogar Kontrolliert. Sie haben im Grunde ähnliche Macht wie der Erzbischof – aber dieser steht im Falle des Falles über ihn.Ihre Macht ist an Innerstädtischen Grenzen gebunden und die Loyalität einer Domäne ist damit meistens ziemlich zersplittert. Die Dukti Diese sind die Führer einzelner Rudel und sie betreuen die Aktionen ihrer Schutzbefohlenen. Sie ähneln Bandenchefs oder einem Häuptling eines kleines indianischen Stammes.Es ist in erster Linie eine Ehrbezeichnung – ein Rudel sollte einen Ansprechpartner haben, der im Zweifelsfall für sein Rudel und seine Fehler grade stehen muss. Sie koordinieren im Grunde die Streitkraft des Rudels – und werden damit auch häufig Feldwebel genannt. Bei größeren Rudeln kann der Duktus sogenannte Esbats einberufen – das sind Rudeltreffen, bei denen die wichtigsten Fortschritte des Rudels diskutiert und die wichtigsten Rituale durchgeführt werden. In Rangfragen steht der Duktus über alle anderen Mitglieder und er verteilt die Aufgaben unter seinen Leuten. Er ist nicht immer das älteste Mitglied, sondern das, was sich am besten durchsetzen konnte. Die Priester Sie sind für das Spirituelle in ihrem Rudel verantwortlich. Er führt die Rituale im Rudel durch und ist sozusagen der stellvertretender Rudelchef. Sollte dem Duktus etwas passieren wird er es sogar solange, bis ein neuer Duktus genannt wird. Die Templer Sie sind auch bekannt als Paladine. Sie sind Leibwächter – eine Eliteeinheit, die ganz vielseitig eingesetzt werden kann. Sie können Erzbischöfen, Bischöfen, Kardinälen unterstellt sein und sie sind für ihre Sicherheit zuständig. Man kann Templer sein und gleichzeitig einem Rudel angehören – aber meistens zersplittert sich dort die Loyalität – denn schließlich muss man für sein Rudel da sein – hat aber auch gleichzeitig eine andere Aufgabe. Das Rudel Das Rudel besteht aus einen Duktus und einen Priester. Der Duktus ist also für die weltlichen Angelegenheiten zuständig und der Priester für die Geistlichen. Ein Rudel ist nicht immer unbedingt eine ganz einfache, kleinere Gruppe – in größeren Städten kommt es durchaus vor, dass es auch Großrudel gibt, die in mehreren kleineren Rudeln unterteilt sind. Ein Großrudel kann bis zu zwanzig Vampire vereinen, auch, wenn die eigentliche Rudelgröße nicht mehr als 3-7 Mitglieder beträgt. In Boston gibt es einiger solcher Rudel – sie unterstehen dann meistens noch einem der Bischöfe. Das einzige unabhängige Großrudel (es gibt viele unabhängige kleinere Rudel) in Boston steht unter dem Duktus Andris, der an seiner Seite eine mächtige Methusalem haben soll. Die Rituale Der Sabbat hat eine Vielzahl von Zeremonien und Ritualen, die den Zusammenhalt stärken sollen – oder die den Sabbat gegen die Ahnen stärken sollen. Es wird unterschieden zwischen den 13 „hohen“ Ritualen – den Auctoritas Ritae - und den vielen kleineren Ritualen – den Ignoblis Ritae. Wo die Auctoritas Ritae überall gleich sind, sind die Ignoblis Ritae von Stadt zu Stadt und von Rudel zu Rudel unterschiedlich ''Auctoritas Ritae - Das Band: Das Ritual wird in der Wintersonnenwendnacht praktiziert und beginnt mit einer Auslegung des Kodex, dann folgt ein Eid, die Geheimnisse des Sabbats zu wahren und geht in eine Valuderie über. Alle Sabbatmitglieder einer Stadt nehmen an diesem Ritual teil. Meist wird es von einem Bischof oder einem Erzbischof geleitet. Es findet idealerweise an einem Strand oder einem Flußufer statt, wobei das Wasser das makellose Wesen des Sabbats symbolisieren soll. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Das Blutbad: Das Ritual wird durchgeführt, wenn ein Sektenführer den Anspruch einen Sabbatvampirs auf einen Titel - Bischof/ Erzbischof - bestätigen will. Alle, die später unter diesem Vampir dienen, haben teilzunehmen und knien zuerst vor dem zukünftigen Würdenträger nieder und geben etwas Blut in ein größeres Gefäß. Der Vampir preist die Anwesenden und betont die Vorzüge des Sabbats. Dann badet er in dem Blut und danach trinken alle Beteiligten dieses um zu zeigen, daß sie gewillt sind, alles von ihrem neuen Führer anzunehmen. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Das Blutfestmahl: Das Ritual wird vor fast allen wichtigen Versammlungen praktiziert. Menschen (manchmal auch Vampire), die in der Nacht zuvor gefangen wurde, werden gefesselt, kopfüber auf Kopfhöhe aufgehängt und dienen jedem der Versammelten als Nahrung. Da es ein großes Ereignis ist, erscheinen nicht wenige in Galakleidung. Die Gefäße werden bevor sie angebissen werden, von einem Priester dem Sabbat geweiht. Der ranghöchste, anwesende Vampir, darf die erste Wahl treffen. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Erschaffungsriten: Vampire, die diese Riten nicht durchlaufen haben, werden im Sabbat nicht als vollwertige Vampire angesehen. Nur Mitglieder, die sich gegen den Feind bewiesen und die Erschaffungsriten durchlaufen haben, dürfen neue Rekruten für den Sabbat auswählen. Als Voraussetzung, den Ritus durchlaufen zu dürfen, gilt, daß sich der Vampir der Sekte als würdig erwiesen hat. In einer Zeremonie soll dem Betreffenden gezeigt werden, was von ihm erwartet wird - je nach Umfeld reicht diese vom rituellen Verprügelt werden bis hin zur Preisung seines Erzeugers. Erst danach wird mit dem eigentlichen Ritual begonnen, bei dem ein Priester mit einer brennenden Fackel den Kopf des Betreffenden berührt, und dieser während dessen einen Treueeid schwört. Dem Ritual folgt eine Vaulderie. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Festivo dello Estinto (das Fest der Toten): Dieses Ritual wird in der gesamten zweiten Märzwoche abgehalten und alle Sabbatmitglieder einer Stadt nehmen daran teil. Es wird das Dasein der Vampire gefeiert, Blutfestmähler und andere Riten abgehalten (Es können rituelle Narben zugefügt, Leichen exhumiert oder um riesige Feuer getanzt werden). Im Verlauf des Rituals wird ein Spiel veranstaltet, bei dem je 6 Sabbatmitglieder versuchen einen Menschen mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln zu töten und dabei so lange wie möglich Leiden zu lassen und so wenig Blut wie möglich zu verschwenden. Ein Gremium aus Schiedsrichtern bewertet dieses Schauspiel und enennen den Gewinner, der beim Blutfestmahl dann die Ehre hat, als erster trinken zu dürfen. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Feuertanz: Bei diesem Ritual demonstrieren die Sabbatanhänger ihre Bereitwilligkeit ihren Ängsten ins Auge zu blicken und zu überwinden. Dazu wird ein riesiges Feuer entzündet und sich durch rhythmische Trommeln und Gesänge in einen Trancezustand versetzt. Dann springen die Teilnehmer ins lodernde Feuer hinein und versuchen so lange wie möglich im Feuer zu tanzen und damit ihren Mut zu zeigen. Erst wenn auch der letzte vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen ist, endet das Ritual. Es wird eingesetzt, wann immer eine Aufmunterung und Stärkung des Selbstbewusstseins der Sabbatanhänger erforderlich ist und die Teilnahme darf verweigert werden. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Die Gotcha-Partie: Mehrere Rudel machen Jagd auf einen Ahnen, der nicht zum Sabbat gehört, um diesen zu diablerieren. Der Gotcha geht eine Versammlung mit Feuerlauf und Predigten über Kain voraus, bei der auslassen gefeiert wird. Der Ranghöchste Priester verkündet die Herausforderung und fragt jeden Rudelführer nach der freiwilligen Absicht, in den Krieg zu ziehen. Am nächsten Abend beginnen die Rudel mit der Jagd auf das Blut des Ahnen, wobei sie nicht einmal von den dicksten Wänden zurückgehalten werden können und oft ganze Stadtviertel eingeebnet werden. Die Beteiligten erkennen das Vorrecht desjenigen an, der seine Fänge zuerst in fas Opfer schlägt und von ernsthafter Sabotage anderer Packs wird abgesehen. Wenn eine Jagdtrophäe dem Priester gebracht und dieser diese angenommen hat, wird wieder gefeiert. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Instinktspiele: Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten der Instinktspiele. Immer steht ihnen ein Priester vor und beinhaltet jede erdenkliche Form der schweren Körperverletzung. Der Sabbat nennt diese grausamen Spiele 'Übungen', bei der die Fähigkeiten der Teilnehmer perfektioniert werden sollen. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Monomazie: Die Monomazie wird benutzt, um Streitigkeiten innerhalb des Sabbats auszutragen. In einem Duell bis zum Tode will der Sabbat seine evolutionäre Theorie des Rechts des Stärkeren beweisen. Es wird nur bei wirklich tiefgründigen, berechtigten Streitigkeiten eingesetzt und ein Priester, der das Ritual leitet, muß die Herausforderung beiden Teilnehmern zur gleichen Zeit verkünden. Der Herausgeforderte kann diese immer noch ablehnen, was allerdings gemeinhin als Gesichtsverlust gewertet wird. Welche Waffen und Disziplinen eingesetzt werden dürfen obliegt gewöhnlich dem Geforderten. Oft wird der Ritus an potentiell gefährlichen und unzugänglichen Orten ausgetragen. Wer am Ende noch steht, wird zum Sieger ausgerufen und es folgen weitere Riten und es wird gefeiert. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Palla Grande: Der Große Ball, der Hohepunkt des Ritualjahres des Sabbats, wird am 31. Oktober gefeiert und alle Sabbatmitglieder einer Stadt, manchmal auch extra angereiste nomadische Rudel nehmen daran teil. Der Erzbischof einer Stadt steht den Feierlichkeiten vor und der ranghöchste Priester leitet sie. Sie werden an öffentlichen Orten unter den Augen Sterblicher vollzogen und es werden weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut. Viele Teilnehmer wetteifern um das schönste und auffälligste Kostüm. Es wird ein spezielles Blutbad durchgeführt, bei dem der Erzbischof als Zeichen seiner Macht in dem Blut seiner Untergebenen badet und ein makaberes Schauspiel über die Legenden und die Geschichte der Vampire aufgeführt. Dann beginnt ein exstatischer Tanz zu ohrenbetäubender Musik, bei dem nicht wenige in die Raserei fallen. Am Morgen müssen dann die Ghule aufräumen. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Predigten über Kain: Um die Ideologie zu festigen und die Loyalität zur Sekte zu stärken, finden sich oft Anhänger der Sekte zusammen um abwechselnd Abschnitte aus dem Buch Nod vorzutragen und darüber zu meditieren. Es folgt eine Diskussion über das Verlesene und manchmal eine Vaulderie. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Die Vaulderie: Jedes Sabbatmitglied versichert sich der Loyalität der anderen durch dieses Ritual, indem sie durch dieses Ritual ein Vinculum, eine Art Blutsband zu den anderen eingehen. Der Priester nimmt ein spiezielles Werkzeug für die Vaulderie und schneidet sich damit das Handgelenk auf, um sein Blut in ein spezielles Gefäß laufen zu lassen, während er eine Art Beschwörungsformel rezitiert. Dann wird das Gefäß und das Werkzeug herumgereicht und die anderen Teilnehmer lassen ebenso ihr Blut in den Kelch fließen. Dann wird der Kelch erneut herumgereicht und während jeder einen Schluck trinkt, rezitiert der Priester einige Formeln, die das Blut weihen. ''Auctoritas Ritae - Die Wilde Jagd: Wenn ein Mitglied Verrat am Sabbat begeht, kann ein Priester die Wilde Jagd auf dieses ausrufen. Diese ähnelt sehr der Blutjagd, endet mit der Vernichtung des Verräters und allen Mitwissern. Wenn das Opfer gefunden wurde, wird es gepfählt und vor den Duktus oder Priester gebracht, der dann die Verbrechen vorträgt. Dann quält das Rudel den Übeltäter und vernichtet ihn, indem es ihn gepfählt auf einen Scheiterhaufen wirft. ''Ignoblis Ritae Die Ignoblis Ritae will ich nicht weiter ausführen, als einige Möglichkeiten zu nennen. Im Sabbat Handbuch S. 163- 165 finden sie sich genauer erklärt. Man kann aber auch gerne neue erfinden. Ignoblis Ritae – Akzeptanzritus Ignoblis Ritae – Einweihungsritus Ignoblis Ritae –Ritus der Zerknirschung Ignoblis Ritae –Willkommensritus Ignoblis Ritae – Erntedankritus Ignoblis Ritae – Kriegsritus Ignoblis Ritae – Blutvergießen Ignoblis Ritae – Heimlichkeitsritus Ignoblis Ritae – Sonnentanz Ignoblis Ritae – Schmerztest Ignoblis Ritae – Natternsegen Ignoblis Ritae – Enthüllung der Wahrheit Kategorie:Spielerinformation